


promise

by pinkwonyoung



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fluff, if i have to make those works myself i will, there needs to be more works in the fromis tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwonyoung/pseuds/pinkwonyoung
Summary: fromis_9 drabbles





	promise

“seoyeon! i’m home,” called a very tired jiwon. removing her shoes, she heard soft footsteps coming her way. "i missed you, cutie." seoyeon rubbed her eyes, obviously having just woken up. she held out her arms. jiwon wrapped her arms around the hybrid's waist, humming. seoyeon buried her face into jiwon's neck, sighing happily. "did you miss me?" jiwon asked. the hybrid nodded as she rubbed her back. 

"you didn't tell me you were leaving," seoyeon said sadly, pulling back to pout at jiwon. jiwon itched behind one of her ears. seoyeon couldn't help the purr that left her.

"i thought i told you, love, i'm sorry," said jiwon apologetically, still itching behind her ear. seoyeon set her chin on jiwon's shoulder, still purring. 

"it's okay," she said snuggling even closer to jiwon. "will you make me food?"

"wow, really? all that for food?" jiwon laughed, pulling away. seoyeon nodded, a smile on her face. jiwon kissed her nose and surged forward to hug her again, burying her face into seoyeon's neck, gently kissing her.


End file.
